DESCRIPTION: The Bioenergetics Core (BEC) provides expertise in bioenergy theory, research methods, and clinical techniques, to support the research and training needs of the Center. The Bioenergetics Core draws upon the Human Energy Systems Laboratory, directed by Gary E.R. Schwartz, Ph.D., and Co-Directed by Linda G.S. Russek, PhD. This Laboratory was established in 1996 in the Department of Psychology at the University of Arizona to foster theory and research integrating modern systems theory including complexity theory) with biophysical concepts of energy and information. The Laboratory focuses on bioelectromagnetism effects in humans, and addresses three levels of analysis of bioenergy that represent three levels of controversy in complementary and alternative medicine: (1) basic bioenergy effects (e.g. electrostatic body-motion and the human antenna- receiver effect - Schwartz, Nelson, Russek, Allen, 1997); (2) extended bioenergy effects (e.g. interpersonal heart-brain registration, perception of parental love, and health- Russek and Schwartz, 1994), and (3) generic bioenergy effects (e.g. anomalous organization of random events during an international QiGong meeting - Schwartz, Russek, She, Song, Xin, 1998). Schwartz and Russek serve as co-facilitators of the Energy Medicine core area for the Program in Integrative Medicine in the Department of Medicine. The Bec for the Pediatric Alternative Medicine Center integrates the three levels of theory, methods and applications in bioenergetics (basic bioelectromagnetic effects, extended bioenergy effect that bridge western and eastern theory and techniques, nd generic bioenergy effects that include modern concepts in quantum theory, information theory, and systemics (Schwartz and Russek, 1997) as applied to such controversial areas as the effects of acupuncture, homeostasis, Qigong, and prayer) and applies them to three key modalities employed in the primary research objectives of the Center - acupuncture, homeopathy, and therapeutic touch.